Chances
by tlauschntgaispock
Summary: This is a fem! Kirk story. This story is about Jamey T. Kirk. She's finding her way as the Captain of the Enterprise. Can she and Spock find their way to each other and can their love survive the changes coming their way? *I will be adding Into Darkness into the storyline and it will be a combo of the movie and book.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Captain Jamey Theodora Kirk looked in her mirror in her new Captain's quarters aboard the Enterprise. She'd been the captain for six months now and couldn't imagine herself anywhere else. She never fussed over her uniform or how she looked so much in her life. But she had never been in love before. Yes she was hopelessly in love with her Vulcan First Officer, who at the present time was getting over his breakup with her communications officer.

Jamey had been playing it cool for a while now. The realization that she had developed feelings for Spock hadn't hit her until about three months ago when yet another away mission had gone wrong and Spock had almost been killed. She sat in sick bay off and on for three days contemplating how and when she'd fallen so completely for the man. He was everything she wanted in a mate. Things she didn't even know she'd wanted. At the time Spock was still with Uhura so Jamey had been depressed quite a bit. Bones, who apparently had a sixth sense about matters of the heart, knew right away that she was totally gone over Spock.

" Damn darlin', Spock really? Why couldn't it be someone simple like Scotty? Hell even Sulu," He said to her in his office shortly after Spock had awoken out of his healing trance.

"Bones. Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. You better than anyone should know that. Anyway Scotty is in love with the Enterprise and I'm pretty sure Sulu has a thing for Chekov," Jamey said looking up into Bones' brotherly face.

"I don't even think Vulcan's are capable of love Jamey. I think your settin' yourself up for heartbreak and I just hate to see it is all," Leonard said.

Jamey knew Bones was just looking out for her, like her always did. He'd done it at the Academy and had wanted to give Gary Mitchell some virulent incurable STD when he'd treated her so badly. The kind of STD that would make a man's dick fall off. But she'd begged Bones to let it go. She didn't want something like that on McCoy's conscience. Hell Gary deserved it but Jamey just wanted it to be over and rid of the man. She had steered clear of relationships after that, up until now. This was way different than Gary she hadn't been in love with him, this was the forever kind of stuff that her mother had talked to her about years ago. The kind of love her mother and father had until it was so cruelly taken away by Nero.

Jamey diverted her thoughts to something more pleasant, not wanting to relive the past at the moment. She checked her lightly applied makeup once more and her long wavy blonde hair pulled back from her face. She usually wore her hair up in a tight bun or pony tail. Today would be the first day she would wear the command gold dress instead of the tunic and pants she'd worn before. Of course she had to wear thong panties, wouldn't want a panty line. Then she'd opted for the calf high black boots. She had to say she cleaned up quite well. But the doubt was always there, the comments always coming back into her mind that Gary had drilled into her head for two whole years that their relationship had lasted.

He'd certainly done a number on her self-esteem and confidence and it had taken awhile to even begin to get over it. There were times, like this one, that her confidence in herself would lower ever so slightly. That she wasn't pretty or smart enough. That Gary was the only one that would ever love her. Her mother and Bones had constantly told her the man was abusive and full of shit, but once those horrible things are said to a person they can't be unsaid, nor forgotten completely.

She left her quarters with her communicator, as always, and headed to the mess hall where she would meet Bones and Spock for their usual breakfast together.

When she entered the mess she immediately felt all eyes upon her. It was actually very uncomfortable. She hadn't thought about this side effect of dressing up a little. She knew she was probably blushing as well.

Jamey looked over at their usual table and Bones and Spock were already there having one of their spirited discussions. Bones looked her way and did a double take completely stopping what he was saying but leaving his mouth hanging open.

She watched as Spock slowly turned his head and both eyebrows went up into his hairline. Jamey watched as her First Officer shot out of his seat to stand as a sign of respect. Bones chuckled and stood slowly as well shaking his head in amusement.

_'Well maybe now Spock has finally noticed her as a woman. Not just as Captain Kirk,'_ Jamey thought gleefully.

"Well aren't you makin an impression today?" Bones asked. He noticed the confused look appear on Spock's face.

"I fail to see the amusement in the situation doctor. We are to make first contact with the Markonian people at 0900 this morning," Spock reminded him.

"Never mind Spock, Bones just thinks he's being funny," Jamey said glaring openly at her CMO.

Jamey watched as Spock looked between them, presumably trying to logically deduce what they were speaking about.

"So Spock I take it we're ready to meet with the Emperor of the planet?" Jamey said changing the subject before Spock deduced too much.

"Affirmative Captain, all scans are completed and Lt. Uhura has recalibrated the universal translator. There should be no difficulties with first contact on this planet," Spock assured her. "

"Well don't be too sure of that Spock. Remember Jamey will be on the planet today," Bones said sarcastically.

"Shut it Bones. Most of the time these things aren't my fault," Jamey defended herself.

"The Captain is correct. The fault only lies with Captain Kirk 49.3% of the time," Spock explained.

"Not helping Spock," Jamey said watching Bones crack up completely.

While Jamey freely admitted diplomacy wasn't her strong suit. She couldn't help that some of the ambassadors and leaders of these planets were horny bastards. I mean they can't take no for an answer and she wasn't giving it away, much to the disbelief of some, she wasn't a whore, another side effect of her relationship with Gary Mitchell. He'd told anyone that would listen on the Academy grounds that she was a whore that would sleep with anyone of any species, when in truth Gary was the only person she'd ever been with. Hell she hadn't even looked at anyone in a sexual way since Gary. Well that was until Spock. The quiet, stoic Vulcan thing got completely under her skin. She often fantasized what it would be like to get Spock alone, in her quarters, all to herself. Jamey wondered if he would let go, if her would be so repressed in the bedroom. She had a sneaking suspicion that Vulcan's were not the repressed individuals they projected on the outside. It made her shiver all over just thinking about it.

"Captain, are you cold?" Spock asked.

Jamey prepared to answer when Bones pulled his tricorder out of thin air and began to scan her.

"Dammit Bones. Where do you even keep that thing hidden?" Jamey said enduring his scan just to pacify him. She didn't want to give him any excuse to hypo her today.

"She's fine," Bones announced to Spock.

"Well thanks. I could have told you that if you'd just asked. You need to relax Bones," Jamey told him.

"Don't start with me kid. I'm the one that drags your ass back from the brink when things go wrong," Bones reminded her.

Jamey rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Jesus Bones. You worry to damn much,"

"May I remind you the that on the last away mission you broke every bone in your right hand." Bones dead-panned.

"Now you know that wasn't my fault. That damned so called High Priest Junqi decided he wanted me to marry him and got handsy. You know I don't do handsy Bones. I punched him in the jaw and broke my hand," Jamey found herself explaining yet again.

"Yeah then Spock nerve pinched his ass, almost costing Starfleet the whole mission," Bones reminded them.

"Doctor, it was the logical action at the time. The Priest had assaulted the Captain. I was doing my duty by protecting her." Spock explained.

Bones looked at both of the clueless idiots. He then wondered when either of them was going to get their head out of their ass and admit their feelings for one another. Bones new Spock had feelings. He saw the aftermath of a repressed species, when the Vulcan's mother had died and his planet obliterated. Vulcan's had feelings, no matter how much they tried to make you think differently. Leonard McCoy was no moron. He could see how much Spock cared for Jamey and knew Jamey was so in love with the pointy eared bastard she could hardly stand it.

He watched both of them get on the transporter pad and sneak looks at each other. Now he just had to figure out a way to keep them both alive long enough to figure out they had the hots for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will start spoilers for Into Darkness. This is the only warning I will give.

I will also be using memory alpha, the book adaptation and some of my own things in the rest of the story.

Much thanks to my beta Tishbing.

Chapter 2

Jamey knew within two minutes of materializing in the emperor's receiving room that they were going to have issues with these men. Apparently today was not the day to start wearing the dress version of the command gold uniform. She could feel the eyes of the emperor and his delegates on her immediately. They raked their eyes over her whole body. It was extremely uncomfortable.

She glanced at Spock and for a Vulcan he sure looked pissed. She'd seen his pissed off look and this was worse. His whole body was stiff with tension and his face was even more devoid of emotion than what was normal. There was a dark look in his eyes and a slight muscle twitch in his jaw from it clenching tightly. That was a frightening look. She was just glad she wasn't on the end of it for once.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' She wondered quickly just as the security team beamed in behind them.

Jamey watched as Spock stepped in front of her and took the lead in the greetings.

"I am Commander Spock, First Officer of the USS Enterprise, this is Captain Kirk." Spock told the emperor.

If she didn't know any better she would say that Spock was taking a protective stance in front of her. 'I guess even Vulcan males had the incessant need to 'protect' women.' She thought to herself.

Jamey rolled her eyes. How could she get respect from the Markonians if her First Officer treated her like some helpless female?

Before she knew what she was doing she touched Spock's arm softly. "Commander, I think I can handle it from here." She then gave him a soft smile and watched his face changed from shock to bafflement in a second.

Jamey then promptly greeted the Emperor with Spock now on her side as always.

"I am very pleased to meet you, my dear. Your reputation precedes you. Before negotiations, I would like your crew to come to the feast we are having in your honor." The Emperor told her.

She accepted graciously and arranged (well, Spock arranged) for beta shift to take the bridge early and she also wanted Bones, Uhura, Chapel and Scotty to come down for the celebration. The only way to get the doctor and Nyota together would be to keep throwing them together...accidentally of course.

The feast included much ceremony of course. She was given gifts of welcome, including some very interesting wardrobe selections from the finest materials only native to Markonia. Jamey could see the interesting look Nyota gave her when she casually looked through the choices. She would definitely give some of these things to her communications officer. She noticed some of the colors would look really good on her and would stun Bones into silence when Nyota wore them.

She looked up to make sure the food she had chosen was going to be ok with Bones. He tried to scan her meals when they were on away missions. If he couldn't then Spock did it. She hated being allergic to everything known to man.

Spock had taken his place on her right hand side, as always, and she saw that he was looking at her strangely while she was going through the clothes. He was looking at her, almost like he was imagining what she would look like in each and every silky garment she looked at.

Jamey tried not to blush, but she knew it was futile. While not many people could read her Vulcan first officer, she could. She had learned pretty quickly after the Narada incident. Although, she had never seen him as devastated as he was in the moment he realized Vulcan was gone. While Spock had barely saved his mother, her injuries from falling debris had left her with a lot of recuperation time.

Jamey looked up and noticed the Emperor's eyes were also on her. His look was the complete and utter look of lust and want. She became uncharacteristically scared at that look because she'd only seen it once before when Nero had attempted to rape her on the Narada. She'd never told a single soul about that moment, not even Bones. What purpose would it have served? The man was dead now, so the danger was over. She looked everywhere but at the Emperor and couldn't wait for this feast and the negotiations to be over with.

Finally, after she rejected two marriage proposals. One by the Emperor himself and one by a General in his army, they were beaming back to the Enterprise without incident. She knew Bones was shocked that no one had gotten shot, stabbed, attacked or kidnapped on this away mission.

When the transporter stopped and they were all safely aboard her and Spock headed to the bridge to get on their way to their next mission, Nibiru, which was just a research and observe mission, in other words boring. Apparently the admiralty wanted them to do tons of boring missions before deciding whether they would get the five year mission or not. The last action they'd seen was a month ago with what she thought of as the Mudd Incident and that had been a mess of epic proportions. They still had the ship they confiscated in their shuttle bay to prove it.

Jamey took the turbo lift with Spock and they headed to their quarters. Jamey had given the order to set course to Nibiru as soon as everyone had beamed back on board. It would take five days to make it there so hopefully, Jamey would have some peace and quiet and would try to get some sleep.

''Captain I hope you have a restful evening. Would you be amenable to a game of chess later this evening?'' Spock asked her.

She had to say she was stunned. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise at his offer. Spock had been nicer lately, but was still second guessing her at times. ''Sure Spock, how about 20:00? That should give us both the time to eat and rest. Or in your case, meditate. Also Spock, it's Jamey when we're off duty, ok?"

''20:00 is acceptable Jamey." He replied and headed to his room next to hers.

Jamey stared after him. The way he said her name sent chills up her spine. She shook her head in frustration. She had to get it together. Why the hell would he be interested in her anyway when he could have a perfect Vulcan wife? Somehow that made her feel worse thinking of someone else being able to make him happy...well, as happy as a Vulcan could be anyway.

At 20:00 her door beeped letting her know that Spock was there. She had dressed casually for the chess game. She'd slipped on her Starfleet academy t-shirt forgoing the bra and pulling on her sweats with no shoes. She was in her own quarters and she wanted to relax for a change.

Jamey answered the door and apparently Spock had similar inclinations of relaxation. He was dressed in probably the most casual clothes she'd ever seen him in. Of course all she'd ever seen him wearing was his academy teaching uniform and his science blues. This evening he was wearing a black cashmere sweater and nice black slacks and casual black loafers. Of course she was definitely more casual but she was glad to see he had a relaxed side. She'd half expected him to show up in his uniform tonight. They both stared at each other and she noticed his gaze had lowered to her chest. Well she was definitely endowed and apparently he'd noticed it. She hadn't really thought he would notice because of his Vulcan control and all.

"Come in Spock. I have the chess board all set up. Would you like something to drink or a snack?" She asked, noticing he had to literally tear his gaze away from her tight t-shirt.

"Some Vulcan spice tea would be appreciated." He replied.

Jamey then noticed his ears were flushed green at the pointy tips. That totally turned her on more than she thought possible.

She hurried and made the tea before she totally humiliated herself. Spock Prime had sent her the tea when she expressed interest in trying it. He also hinted more than once about his relationship with his Captain Jamey Kirk. But she had always seen sadness in those Vulcan eyes when he talked about her. Jamey didn't ask questions that she really didn't want the answers to anyway.

She brought both of their cups of tea over to the table where the chess board was set up and Spock had already taken his seat. She handed him his cup and took her seat. They started the game without talking to each other for some time.

"Well Spock, Nibiru should be another one of those boring research missions. From what I have read, the people that inhabit the planet have very primitive tribe-like culture." Jamey said, making her next move on the board and watched Spock's perplexed reaction with a slight smirk.

"Captain, I find your strategies in chess very illogical. I cannot seem to deduce any move you will make next." Spock told her with a slight frown as he focused on the board.

"That's me Spock. Illogical and unpredictable." Jamey said smiling at her first officer. She loved throwing him off-kilter. He tried to counter her move by placing his rook to the second level.

"From a scientific perspective Nibiru offers us much to research." Spock stated.

She looked at his chocolate brown eyes and found amusement there. He always amazed her with his Vulcan looks. God, what she wouldn't give for him to see her for who she truly was, not just his Captain.

"I didn't mean to knock the science, Spock. I just wish we had more action now and then, and call me Jamey when we're off duty." She said with exasperation seeping into her words.

"I understand what you are saying, Jamey. The monotony does leave much to be desired." Spock admitted.

Jamey wasn't sure which part of the sentence turned her on more, the part where he said her name or the fact that he said it with the word desire in the same sentence. She reached down to move her piece before he had removed his hand fully and accidentally touched her fingers to his. Jamey watched as he quickly pulled his hand back as though he had been burned and then saw his eyes grow wide.

Spock then stood up abruptly. "I must go."

"Wait, what? I'm sorry. What did I do?" Jamey said to his retreating back.

She sat in her chair completely and totally confused by what just happened. She brushed the tears from her eyes before they could fall down her cheeks. He had practically ran from her room without a backwards glance. Yeah, that hurt but what the hell had just happened? Whatever it was, she had screwed something up. The next few days were definitely going to be interesting. She just hoped that their visit to Nibiru would go off without a hitch.


End file.
